


Throwing Knives

by MerlinWinchestr



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Episode Tag: s01e01 Pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinWinchestr/pseuds/MerlinWinchestr
Summary: A simple question leads Kay to learning more about Cameron Black then she expected.





	Throwing Knives

**Author's Note:**

> **Category: Gen**  
>  **Setting:** Pilot, after the knife throwing scene.  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Cameron Black, Kay Daniels  
>  **Rating/Warnings:** K+  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. 
> 
> **Author's Note:** I am so upset about _Deception_ being cancelled. Really hoping that another network will pick it up, or that a _Timeless_ scenario will happen and it will come back for a much deserved second season! Until then, I hope you enjoy this little one-shot!

# Throwing Knives

“So where did you learn to throw knives like that?” Kay asked offhandedly as she got into the driver’s seat. 

“I’m a magician, Kay.” Cameron replied, looking properly offended even as he struggled to put his seat-belt on. 

“I wasn’t aware that magicians are also world class knife throwers.” She teased. 

Cameron laughed, finding himself liking this FBI agent despite himself. Kay waited, expecting the talkative man to continue, but when it became evident that Cameron wasn’t going to say anything, she continued. 

“Seriously though. Knife throwing is not something I would have associated with you.” 

For a moment, it seemed as if Cameron wasn’t going to respond. As she pulled out into traffic, Kay could see him silently debating with himself before coming to a conclusion. 

“Lots of illusions involve knives,” he explained with a shrug. “They add excitement, danger; the crowd loves it. My Dad was always trying new things to spice the show up so he hired a professional from out west somewhere to teach me and Johnny to throw knives for the show. We were twelve—no, eleven—and it was fun, even if it was all for a few tricks that we never really used.” 

“Why did you never use them?” Kay asked, curious despite herself. 

“Johnny was never very good at it.” He scoffed. “Knife throwing is still the only thing I’ve ever bested my brother in.” 

Kay glanced over, surprised that Cameron would admit that anyone was better then him, even his own brother. 

“Really? You’re not the better magician? It is your name on the TV specials after all.”

“That was Dad’s idea.” Cameron sighed, his voice hesitant as looked down at his hands and flexed his fingers. “He always said that _Cameron_ would sell better then _Jonathan_.” 

Suddenly aware at how his mood had changed, Cameron grinned over at Kay. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m a great magician. But,” he admitted shyly, “Johnny’s better. Always has been since we were kids.” 

“Then why isn’t he on the stage?” 

Cameron shrugged.

“Johnny isn’t exactly a people person. He’s never had a flair for the dramatic like I have. Life is a puzzle to him and he spends so much time thinking through the performance that he never actually performs.”

“You mean he gets stage fright?” Kay clarified. 

“Not exactly.” Cameron frowned, trying to find the best way to explain. “He does fine on the stage and the magic is flawless, but he can’t connect with the audience. Performing a magic show is a lot like acting. It doesn’t matter how well you know the lines if you can’t make the audience believe them.” 

Kay glanced over at him. 

“How do you make them believe you?” 

“You be honest with them.” 

At Kay’s raised eyebrow, Cameron laughed and corrected himself. 

“To a point, I mean. People come to my show to be tricked. They want to believe that there is an escape from their every day lives and I provide that for them. When I’m performing, people have to believe that I really can do the impossible. They have to believe that if I can escape, then so can they.” 

Cameron sighed. 

“Johnny never has been able to understand that. For him, the performance is about the trick, not the people. When he’s performing you can tell that he’s not concerned with what the audience thinks; he’s only concerned with how the trick is going and how he can improve it for the next time. He’s an amazing magician, Kay, probably the best. Better than me, for sure. But it always lacks that special connection that connects the performer with the audience. And the performance falls flat, no matter how amazing the trick.” 

With his speech over, Cameron lapsed into silence and stared out the window at the passing city. Kay was surprised at the speech, having not heard Cameron talk that much about anything beyond explaining magic tricks. Though they had only known each other for a few hours, Kay had already begun to suspect that there was more to the magician then the cocky happy-go-lucky facade he put on. 

“Sounds to me like you’re better then your brother at more than just throwing knives.”

“Oh?” Cameron asked, genuinely surprised. “And what else am I better at?” 

Kay smiled. 

“You’re better with people.”


End file.
